The Claire and Layne Show
by psychotic honeybadger of death
Summary: Claire and Layne are back from Hollywood after two years, after they left when Massie went too far. How will things go down when Claire, Layne, and their band Starcrossed have to face Massie, the used-to-be-PC-but-not-anymore rich girls, the guys, and...Cam? All I can say is, watch out Westchester. Things can get crazy. Some original characters.
1. mistakes and how they change things

**well howdy do. you guys picked it, so here it is. number one from the 'help me' chapter of ADKOC. i hereby christen it The Claire and Layne Show. Wa-lah.**

**i know claire might seem kind of bitter, but it's just because she's thinking about westchester and i'm trying to play around with an angsty pov. this isn't an angst fic, though.**

**Claire's POV**

I..I never thought I would be doing something like this, when me and Layne accepted the offer. We knew that we were taking a big step with this, with the show, but I don't think either of us expected this kind of reception, even _if _the show had taken off well.

Let me explain, you see, me and Layne have an internet show. The Claire and Layne Show. We have the show, along with a website, a band, countless yet very appreciated and loved fans, merch, music, lots of things. What started out as Layne making vlogs on Youtube, usually featuring me, turned into us being famous.

I'm doing a shit job of explaining, aren't I? Sorry.

Well, when me and Layne were still eighth graders at OCD, Layne had started making videos on Youtube. Nothing serious, like regular updates or planned stuffs, no. Just vlogs about us. Since it was her channel, she made all the videos and stuff, but I was in most of them because they were usually our adventures or thoughts on things.

This was around the time that I wasn't in the little Pretty Commitee, when Massie was making us make nice with the high schoolers because _she _needed a boyfriend. Everything was always about her, now that I think about it. But I was always with Layne because I refused to break up with- I was just hanging with Layne all the time. Those girls- Syd and Cara, I think?- finally got the fact that Todd didn't have lice, that Massie was just a bitch, and were slowly starting to hang out with us again. One of them got Layne into film, so she started playing around with her camcorder, and her videos started. We sometimes did little things we wrote, and a few song covers because we found out we could both sing. Both of us were getting more and more into it, and music too. We made more short films and covers and wrote a few songs, and that's how he discovered us.

'He' is our friend, Mr. Gordan Stone. Gordan was a dude in the business, that's all me and Layne really knew about it. He was in some artsy, filmy, funny stuff, and he watched a few of our vids and liked it. Liked it alot, in fact he offered us a show. Kind of like an iCarly thing, we got a place and equipment and all that good stuff, and he promoted us. It was never a fake thing with Gordan, he didn't make us use scripts written by 'professionals' so we would get better ratings. He knew we could get good ratings on our own, because Gordan is awesome and believes in us. He's kind of like an uncle or something to both of us..

When he contacted us, we were still just goofy kids, making videos for shits and giggles, but he talked to us and told us about the great things we could do, because he could see we had potential that was just waiting for an opportunity to rise. Well, that's what he said when we did the first major interview, on none other than the Daily Grind. You'd think I would be more happy about being on that show, what with it being hosted by Dylan's mom, Dylan, who I was supposed to be friends with, not really because Massie is a controlling bitch and made her stop.

I'm getting ahead of myself. I know that I sound bitter, kind of like this sophisticated soul trapped amongst the commoners, but I'm not, I swear. If I was, The Claire and Layne Show wouldn't be entertaining at all. It's just that, me and Layne are going back to Westchester this week. And there's a reason we left. And it was because of Massie, and something she did. I'm making it sound so intense, like she shot my brother or something, but it's not. It's just that I didn't think that it would happen.

Let me explain, in the form of a really long flashback.

_Flashback, bitches:_

_I was walking down one of OCD's hallways after school, since I was supposed to meet Cam at his locker. I was gonna tell him about the offer. He knew something was up with me and Layne, because we had been developing the show under wraps. We didn't want to make a big deal about it before it even started, in case it failed. I was really excited about this, turns out that I didn't crash and burn without the great Massie Block at my side. Hell, I was her enemy right now, and guess what? I'm gonna be on a show. Take that, bitch._

_I turned a corner, almost at his locker. Just another turn, and- what the hell? _

_"Cam? Wh-what are you doing?" I could see exactly what he was doing. He was holding Massie fucking Block by the waist, and they were making out. Right where he know I would meet him. _

_He pulled away from her, looking pained. Massie turned and stared at me, arms crossed with one thin waxed eyebrow raised. "What does it look like he's doing, Kuh-laire?" _

_"Cam? Why?" I ask, and my voice cracks a little. He doesn't look at me, but he held up a picture, and said, his voice higher than usual, "Because of _this_, Claire. Why the hell would you do that? With my best friend?" I walk over and squint at the picture. A picture of a scene from Dial L for Loser, of me in an intense kiss with Connor Foley._

_Except it's not Connor Foley in the picture. Instead, very skillfully photoshopped in, but Cam obviously doesn't know, is Derrick Harrington. Cam's best friend. Who is currently dating Dylan Marvil, who I know for a fact wouldn't agree to the making of this picture. _

_"My best freaking friend, Claire. I thought we were fine now, but I guess I'm not goddamn good enough. God, I thought you freaking loved me! But no!" He goes, snapping his head up to look at me. His eyes are pained and very clearly hurt. Oh shit. She's really fucking done it this time. That _bitch_._

_"Cam, that picture is fake. It's from that stupid movie, remember? When I had to kiss Connor? It's photoshopped Cam, just look at it!" I'm about to cry. He doesn't believe me yet. _

_"How the hell do I know that's true? It looks freaking real!" He looks like he's about to cry too. _

_"Cam, just look at it. Don't you remember? We watched that freaking movie like three times, how do you not freaking see it? My hair is like a foot shorter, and those clothes, the backround, is _from the freaking movie_! Please Cam, I love you, I wouldn't do that!" I'm crying a little by now. How could he believe that stupid picture! I look so different from it, and would I really make out with his best friend? I fucking love him, he knows that._

_Cam is looking at the picture really hard. His eyes widened. Finally, he got it. He turned sharply to Massie, who has a deer-in-the-headlights look. She's frozen for a second, then she puts on a fake triumphant face. "Well, I guess you don't love her enough to not see the obvious. And believing me like that? Come _on_, Cam, you should really know better. Oh well. Toodles!" She does a stupid little wave then struts away, leaving us both in shock._

_"Cl-Claire?" I turn back to him, fully crying by now. Fuck it, he's seen my cry before. _

_"God, Cam. Why..Why would you believe her? You know she pretty much hates me right now, and you have seen that same picture of me at least four times by now. You should know that it's from the goddamn movie! Why the hell would I do that, Cam? I-I love you."_

_"Claire, I-" He starts, and I can see the pleading in his eyes, and the hurt, urgency, all that angsty stuff. But I can't break down so easily right now. This isn't my fault. He should have known. _

_"Jesus Christ, Cam, I even told you she would try something like this! And what about that agreement we made, huh? The one where, if we ever have problems again, we wouldn't do something _stupid_, we would find each other and talk it out. But no, I guess that doesn't apply when Massie fucking Block is involved! No, if she says I did something, then it's the freaking truth, better go fuck her in the hallway! Right when we planned to meet up here, that's a fantastic idea! God!" Tears are streaming down my face. I can't believe this. It's his fault. For once, I didn't screw something up, or jump to conlusions, or throw a big fit. He did. _

_"Claire, please-" He's crying now, I think he knows where this is going. But I can't stop. I'm angry, and hurt, and confused. _

_"No, Cam. Just..no," I say, then turn and start running down the hall, to get away, to find Layne, to go home, to just get away from this hallway, from Cam, from the fucking mess that is me trying to be happy without having to follow some rich girl's orders, because that's clearly not supposed to happen in this stupid town. _

_I hear him call after me, and I think about turning back for a second but decide against it. He did this. He had a choice. He chose. I don't have to give any second chances this time. Besides, he can catch me without even trying, he's the fastet guy on the Tomahawks, but do I hear him coming? Hell no. I don't. Which hurts me even more. _

_I'm about to go down the corner when he starts coming after me. Yeah, wait till I'm pretty much gone to come after me, nice one Cam. I think he's not used to me actually leaving, I'm always the one who doesn't want to. _

_When I got home, my parents knew not to try and talk to me. When I'm like this, only Todd and Layne know what to say. Usually it would be Todd, Layne, and Cam, but obviously that's not the case here. Todd sits in my room with me, then Layne joins us. Todd doesn't say anything, just sits there and that's enough, because even though we usually find each other annoying we're close enough to not need words sometimes. Layne comes over with a backpack full of movies, popcorn with unhealthy amounts of butter, and ice cream. God bless her. _

The next day...

_I went over to Layne's house, watching more movies with butter-soaked popcorn(seriously, the bag is damp) and even more ice cream. Chris is here and we talk for a bit, since he's like my older brother. He already knew since he's friends with Harris, who of course knew, but from Cam's point of view. When Layne goes to get yet another tub of ice cream, he sits down with me. _

_"Hey Claire, how're ya doin?" He asks, softly, and he looks understanding even though I hadn't said anything. _

_"Eh, you know...shitty," I smile sadly. Chris nods and looks away. He seems like he's hurt, too. Probably cause he used to have a little crush on the Bitch, and never knew how evil she really was. _

_"She's a real bitch, Claire. I can't believe she would do something like that...I guess we both didn't really know her, huh?" He smiles sadly too, why is he sad? He doesn't like her anymore, he's with some girl that's actually his age. Good for him, she's really nice and isn't a powerhungry slut like most of Westchester._

_"Believe me, this isn't even her worst. When I first moved here, I cried alot. Still do, sometimes. But she isn't worth it, right?" _

_Chris smiled. "Right. But if she's not worth it, then why don't you talk to...you know. If you don't mind me asking," He added that last part quickly. I sighed and look at my ice cream. Sweet, loving ice cream. Help me._

_"It's just...I can't believe he actually listened to her. He knew she hated me, and- I even _told _him she would try something! But he still-" I was about to start ranting, so Chris stopped me. _

_"Shh, calm down Claire. Don't attack." I smiled a bit at that. _

_"He..he freaking made out with her. Right where he said to meet him, right when I got there. And- we had the fucking agreement, if we ever have problems again, don't do something stupid. Talk it out, so we don't screw things up again. But no, he had to go and kiss her, he knew she hated me, he knew she wanted to ruin things for me. But he didn't care. I guess I don't really matter to him..." My eyes were shining, everything was blurry. Don't cry, don't cry._

_I felt Chris wrap his arms around me, 'shh'-ing me soothingly. I sighed. Chris was awesome. It's nice how he doesn't treat me like his little sister's best friend, he's my friend too. He's even friends with Todd. Any other girl would be all, 'omg you're friends with chris abeley, he's so hot omgomg you should make out with him!', but it's not like that. We both know that._

_"It's okay Claire, you know that's not how it is. He loves you. Cam loves you."_

_"I know, but- how could he do that? God, doesn't he even _think_?" I whimpered. He comforted me more._

_"Hey, I got the- oh." We turned around, and Layne was there with more ice cream. I think she took long on purpose, she knows how we are. _

Later...

_Layne fell asleep before me. I went over to her kitchen and sat at the table. Her parents weren't home, and Chris had went to his room. I grabbed some more ice cream, thanking God I was one of those petite people who can seriously eat anything and everything, but never gain weight or get acne. Most girls are set to hate me for this._

_I was halfway done with the pint when I heard someone behind me. _

_"Whatcha doin?" I turned around and Chris was leaning against a wall, grinning. _

_"Oh, you know, keeping watch." He sat down next to me. We were quiet for a moment. _

_"You need to talk to him, Claire." _

_I sigh; way to ease into it, Chris. Thanks. "I know I have to, it's not like I can avoid him. He's in like half my classes, and he's the begging type. And he has accomplices, in case I'm stubborn."_

_He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Accomplices?" _

_"You know, Derrick, Josh, the guys. And Harris, if things get desperate. You're kind of on both sides, too."_

_He faked an offended look. "Me? A double-agent? You know I'm on your side Claire, unless it's one of your fights with Layne about Jonas Brothers. I'm always with her on that, sorry." _

_I threw a napkin at him. "I know, Chris, but don't go trying to deny the fact that you and Harris talk about me and Cam behind out backs _all the time_. You're worse than the rich girls."_

_"Fine, you guys are our personal soap opera. I'm sorry that we don't talk about porn or something, instead."_

_"Ew, Chris-"_

_"Just talk to him, please? He's pretty torn up about this too, you know,"_

_"Ugh, fine. But it's still his fault."_

_"Of course, Claire. Of course. Now go to sleep, it's like midnight, you and Layne still go to school."_

_"Whatever, Mom." He ruffled my hair because he knows I hate that, then we both went to go sleep. I checked my phone first, it was vibrating all day. About a thousand texts and missed calls from Cam. Some from the guys, one from Harris, a couple from the PC but I didn't care what they had to say. Tomorrow was gonna suck._

_Especially since me and Layne had told Gordan our decision. _

I sigh a bit, thinking about that day at school. In every class we shared, I could feel him staring at me with big sad eyes. During lunch, I hid out with Layne in the drama club's room, since she was in that with Dempsey, who went back to being himself after the Bitch made her minion, Kristen, dump him to go for some ninth grader who didn't care about her. Josh cornered me after fifth period and made me promise to talk to Cam after school because he was all depressed and mopey and whiny and shit like that. So I talked to him after school, and I actually didn't cry this time. Okay, I'm lying, but he did more.

_Yet another really long flashback..._

_I was waiting in front of the school, where I told him to meet me. No way I'm meeting him by a locker again, bad memories. _

_"Claire!" I turned around and saw him hurrying over to me. His eyes were wide and nervous. I sighed uncomfortably. I really didn't wanna talk to him. "Claire, I'm-"_

_I stopped him. "Hold on." I walked over to one of the tree-bush-things near us and jumped behind it, arms crossed. Crouching there was Derrick, Josh, Chris, and Kemp. Derrick had a pair of binoculars. _

_"Oh, um, hey Claire...Fancy meeting you here, heh heh!" Derrick said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. _

_I raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the road. "Go!" They all got up and ran, knowing not to mess with me when I'm not all Claire-ish and cheerful. Smart boys. I went back to Cam, who said, "Sorry, I told them not to come, I didn't know they did..."_

_"It's fine. So you wanted to talk?" I didn't wanna talk. I wanted to just go away. _

_"Yeah. Claire, I'm _so, so_ sorry. She-she told me that the reason you had been acting kind of secretive and stuff is because you were sneaking around on me and showed me that stupid picture, and-" He was rambling, as he always does when we're fighting._

_"Cam, stop. Why-why would you kiss her? What did she do to make you believe her?" My voice cracked. _

_"Well, after she showed me the picture, she kept saying stuff about how you had been sneaking around lately, and it-it seemed true."_

_"Yeah, I _know_. But why would you freaking kiss her? What happened to talking things out, because you didn't wanna break up again?" I started sniffling a little. When he saw I was almost crying, his eyes widened and he looked miserable. I wanted so much for things to be okay and to go back to normal, but I knew it couldn't. Me and Layne already got back to Gordon, we can't back out anymore. Why did we agree so fast, why didn't we try to change his plans a little? Oh God, oh God._

_"She just kept saying that-that she was sorry, and trying to be all comforting, and when she heard you walking around the corner she kissed me. I was confused, and hurt, I didn't see why you would have done that but she was being so convincing, I just.." He stopped._

_I sighed. Cam always was really gullible. "Okay, I guess. Yeah, it really freaking hurt, what you did. But..I..."_

_Cam was staring at my all anxious, his eyes hopeful and pleading. Why, why, why did we accecpt the plan so fast? "Yeah? Claire, I love you. I'm so sorry, please."_

_"Cam...I've been acting weird lately because me and Layne were offered a kind of show, by some business guy. You know Layne's videos? Well, he saw them and wants us to start a show, and get famous. But...it's.."_

_"Yeah?"_

_I took a deep breath blurted it out. "He wants to move us out to Hollywood!" I winced, waiting for him to freak out. But he didn't. I slowly opened my eyes, and he was just standing there, frozen. His mouth was hanging open a little, and his eyes were wide. He didn't say anything._

_"Cam?"_

_Silence. "Cam? Say something-"_

_"Hollywood? You're-you're freaking _leaving_?" Cam had snapped out of it, and looked shocked and hurt. His eyes, though, were sort of fired up, wild-looking. Oh no._

_"Cam, we had been developing the show for a while. We weren't gonna leave, that's what I wanted to tell you yesterday. But..I was really hurt, and mad, and I-I didn't wanna think it through and I just wanted to get out of here.."_

_I think he got what I was saying. He shook his head. "No, Claire - you're not - you don't mean.."_

_"Yeah. We were talking about having it here, instead, but then..I was just, I don't know. It seemed right, and maybe it's better this way. I mean, thing's aren't good here right now and it could be better to just break it off, forget and move on."_

_"Claire, no. You can't leave, please, I love you, I'm so sorry.." He was crying a bit and begging and I just wanted to grab him and kiss him and everything would be okay and all of this stupid drama would be over with._

_"Cam, we already agreed. We're leaving this week. I'm-I'm sorry." I was crying now too, and I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me fiercely. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed back. I pulled away after a few seconds, and he tried to pull me back but couldn't. _

_"I'm sorry, Cam. I love you," I whispered, then lightly kissed his lips before untangling myself from him and walking away. I was still crying, and so was he. _

God, that was so long ago but I still remember it perfectly. Layne and I haven't set foot in Westchester in two years, but right now we're on the Claire and Layne Show private jet, about an hour away. Us two are going first, to get things settled and hang with our families and whatnot, then the rest of our band is coming. The Claire and Layne Show is centered on me and her, since it's named after us and stuff, but the whole band is pretty tight-knit and they're a huge part of every episode. They'll be getting here next week. We met them in Hollywood, Gordan introduced us. First we were all unsure about starting up a band with a bunch of people we didn't know, but Gordan is a smart guy and knew we would hit it off when we met.

About the band, we're kind of strange. Instead of each of us having a main thing, we can all sing and are these musical geniuses so we switch parts, depending on who best fits what for the song. Kind of makes us feel special.

Anyways, here I am, on a jet, back to Westchester after two whole years. Things have changed, that's for sure, but I know for a fact that I'm in for a wild ride.

Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

God help me.

**i finally posted this. this story was the one most people wanted from the ones i listed in ADKOC, so you guys better read it. this chapter was kind of long and about half of it was flashbacks, but know you know what's going on so yeah.**

**i know she seems kind of angsty, but that's not the story. i'm not good at angst. so she's just kinda pissy and nervous about goin back, don't worry she's still awesome. and layne and the rest of the band will be introduced next chapter, and you'll see how things have been back with everyone in westchester.**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**-sarah :)**


	2. starcrossed

**hey guys. i'm probably gonna update this alot more than Adventures in Westchester, so yeah. and i haven't started the other new story i was gonna start yet, i'm still working on the plot and stuff. **

**I do not own the Clique.**

**IMPORTANT AN: every song i mention i DO NOT own. whenever i list a song, i will put the title and the band/artist that owns/made it. i DON'T own any of them, so don't sue me cuz that would suck. whenever a song is listed and i don't own it, there will be a * thing after it in bold, and it'll be on the 'songs listed' list i'll have up here.**

**i will only add songs to the list if i say that Claire and Layne's band did it.**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Claire's POV**

"Clairebear, stop freaking sulking and be obnoxious with me!" Layne shouted. She was dancing around the jet and singing a Paramore song. We're going to land in around half an hour, but Layne never listens when we're supposed to be sitting. I had been staring out the window for like the past ten minutes, thinking about things. I knew my Westchester friends didn't know we were coming back, just our families. It's supposed to be a surprise. Dear God.

"I'm not sulking, I'm _pondering._ God, get it _right_," I fake-scoffed, then got up and started dancing with her. I'm excited, I haven't seen my family in a few months. I called them at least once a week, and me and Todd email each other almost every day, but neither of us get to visit often. I wonder what my parents will do when they see me.

Layne danced over to the bathroom to do her hair and stuff and I followed. Our jet had one of those cool mirrors with the lightbulbs around it, and we had makeup and hair stuff stocked up. "Gah, I can't wait to see everyone! Well, at least everyone I don't hate. Isn't the new studio thing awesome?" Layne asked me while clipping in her rainbow extensions. Layne didn't like dyeing her hair because she can never decide on colors, so she has a collection of different extensions. It's her Layne thing.

I started combing my hair. "Yeah! I mean, Hollywood is great, but we started out here. I really missed things. I wonder what everyone will think when they find out we're back? God, imagine their faces!" I laughed.

"Everyone at Briarwood High? Lyons, imagine their faces when we _perform_. That assembly idea really was great," She said, moving on to her makeup. Neon blue eyeshadow, black liner, and orange lips. Oh, Layne.

By the 'assembly idea,' she means how Briarwood High, which is now coed, is gonna have this giant whole-school assembly, where Principal Burns and Dean Don, mostly Dean Don because he's cooler, announce that me, Layne, and our band Starcrossed are going to be attending Brairwood High and shooting the Claire and Layne show in Westchester, ohmygod whoo applause cheering! He's gonna scream out that we're going here as the instrumental part of one of our songs starts and we go onstage and perform.

"Yeah, that'll be so sick. But are we gonna tell our friends first? I mean, they can keep it a secret for a couple days, right?" I asked while touching up a small heart I drew in between my left temple and eyebrow in green liquid liner. Layne looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"If you really think those rich girls will keep quiet, then go for it." 'Those rich girls' are Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. I'm still friends with them, and we all hate Massie.

You know how I said Dylan would never approve of that photoshopped picture that screwed everything up? Well, she didn't. She got mad at Massie for making it, and all the guys hated her too. Seriously, the guys were _pissed_. They got mad because it got Cam all depressed, she tried to bring Derrick into it, and they all liked me alot better than her. Kristen was mad because me and her were always close, and Alicia was mad because she didn't know Massie was doing it and thought it was too much. Even that guy, Landon, got mad at her because we were friends because of that thing at the failed runway shit. And because she made out with some guy, affectively ruining a great relationship and what was her only real friendship, all because she was controlling. And since they all hated her, everyone else could hate her openly because she was always a huge bitch. So now no one at BOCD likes her. Justice is served.

I'm still friends with the guys, too. I usually only talk to Derrick and Josh, but Chris and Kemp always say hey. Me and Cam don't really talk, as the guys never bring me up around him. Since he's still somewhat depressed and refuses to go out with anyone. Yeah, Cam still loves me. I do too, but still. And I know he has it hard enough, with me being freaking famous and all that, with tons of fans at school so at least one person is wearing a Claire and Layne Show/Starcrossed shirt or some form of our merch every day.

I wonder what he'll think when he finds out I'm back. Things are gonna be so awkward. Maybe we'll be fine- _Claire stop it._

Nevermind.

"I wanna see them, it's been so long! And you know them, they'll be upset if I don't tell them. You would be, too, if you were in their place. Come on, you would," I reasoned with her, and she rolled her eyes. After doing her makeup, she went to go change out of her plane clothes, orange sweatpants and a purple tank.

"_Oh_-kay, Claire. Whatever you say. Now freakin get ready, we'll be landing soon and you know how the rich girls get. Go change into a girl," She shoved me out so I could finish. Since the girls stopped being the 'PC' because they hate Massie, they don't have a name so me and Layne just call them the rich girls.

I rolled my eyes at Layne and finished. For the show I usually have makeup on, and it's colorful instead of the natural almost bare-faced thing I always had going on. I put on metallic greenish-black eyeshadow, black liner, and greenish-black mascara. It looks black, but when you really look at it you can see the green, which is cool. I also used Baby Lips lip balm, which I am so freaking obsessed with, you don't even know. My nails were sparkly blue, and my white-blonde hair was up. I don't have straight bangs anymore, I grew them out so they're really long and side-swept. The longest part reaches my chin and the shortest is at my eyebrows. I changed out my plane clothes, which were the same as Layne's but blue and pink. I put on white shorts, a purple tee with dark purple stripes over a mint-green longsleeve, and pink Keds, which I still wear.

"Layne, do you have my Starcrossed hat?" I called out. It was a dark purple beanie with STARCROSSED ARMY in white.

"Yeah, and we're getting ready to land so sit down!" Layne yelled back. The only times she sits down when she's supposed to is when we land and when we take off. I walked to our seats and she threw the beanie at my face.

I'm scared.

_Later..._

**Alicia's POV**

Me, Kristen, and Dylan were hanging out in my room. They're helping me get ready for my date with Josh later, and I'm texting him.

"Ooh, Leesh, how about this?" Dylan asked me, holding up a light orange ruffled dress with a brown leather belt. She had a pair of red strappy heels in her other hand. Kristen looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah, and can you grab those red studs? Should I wear something under, or do my boobs look good in it?" My boobs got bigger when we started high school. Now they're D's, but the rest of my body grew into them so it looks more natural.

All of us go to Briarwood High, and Principal Burns and Dean Don are there too. Me, Dylan, and Kristen always hang out with the guys, and all of our classes have at least one person in our group. Sadly, all of us have at least one class with Massie. Massie is now the school whore, and everyone hates her. It started when the whole group turned against her for what she did to Claire and Cam, then the rest of the school didn't have to hide the fact that they hated her. She's such a bitch. Even the Lyons hate her, including Todd, which I didn't see coming. It's funny, he told her that she disgusts him, and they moved off the Block estate. Claire makes alot from the Claire and Layne Show and Starcrossed, so her family didn't have to stay there. The Blocks were sad that they were leaving, but even they are dissapointed in Massie. Haha. Sucks for her.

"Your boobs are fine, Leesh, just don't bend down alo- OHMYGOD YOU GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Dylan screeched. Kristen fell of the couch they were on because Dylan was right next to her, and I dropped the dress.

"What?" Kris gasped after she climbed back up. "Yeah, Dyl, what's going on?" I asked.

"GUESS WHO'S THE NEXT GUEST ON _THE DAILY GRIND_?!"

"_Who_?"

"CLAIRE LYONS, LAYNE ABELEY, AND THE REST OF STARCROSSED!" Wait, _what_? Claire's back? No, she's in Hollywood...

"Are you serious?" Kristen yelped, after she spat out the lemonade she was drinking. All over my floor, thanks Kris.

"My mom just told me, and we get backstage passes!" Why is she here? Not that I'm not happy, but what is she doing here? They wouldn't fly from Hollywood all the way to Westchester just to be the guest for Dylan's mom. She's been on the show before, why would she... I'll find out later, right now YAY!

"Ohmygod, we get to see Claire! It's been so long, and I'm so happy for her! God, I can't wait to see her, and-"

"So I'm guessing my surprise is ruined?" I heard behind me, and we all snapped towards the door. Claire Lyons was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised, with a huge grin on her face. CLAIRE! Yay!

"OHMYGOD, CLAIRE!" We all screamed at about the same time, then ran over to her. I jumped up and hugged her, and she laughed and hugged back. We took turns bear-hugging, then I screamed a little. "What are you doing here?!"

She laughed and brushed herself off. "Well, you know how my studio is in Hollywood?"

"Yeah."

"It's not anymore. I moved back, and our new place is here. We're all going to Briarwood High!" She screamed. Ohmygod, she's moving back? This is awesome, we can all- oh shit. Cam.

"Who else knows, can we tell the guys?" Dylan asked, reading my mind.

"It's a surprise, we're announcing it at school on Monday, there's gonna be an assembly. You can tell the guys, just make sure no one else knows. God, I missed you guys! And Leesh! How come your boobs keep getting bigger! It's not fair!" She laughed, and I blushed. At least they're done growing, I hope.

Claire looks older, more grown-up. Well, we're almost fifteen, not twelve anymore, so that's expected. Her bangs are long and to the side, and her hair is to the small of her back. It's still white-blonde, straight, and soft. Her pretty blue eyes are still freaking huge and round, like some anime character, and they pop against her tanned skin. Her baby face is gone, now her cheekbones are more defined and her lips are fuller. She got taller, and she's not all skinny and twiggy anymore. Her body filled out well, and she's toned from God knows what. She's not flat-chested anymore, they looks like B's, trust me I know my boobs, and all in all her body looks great, I'm actually a little jealous. Her white-blonde hair and light blue eyes still give her that ethereal, celestial beauty, which makes her seem like some kind of fairy goddess. I wish I could pull that off.

"You should sleepover, we need a girls night and it's been so long! Can you?" I asked. I hope so, I missed her.

"Yeah, I guess. I just need to get some stuff first, so I'll come back in about half an hour, is that fine?"

"Sure! God, this'll be so awesome! We're gonna interrogate you later!" Kristen squealed. Dylan bear-hugged her again, and she left.

"Wow, I can't believe this! I wonder what the assembly will be like, and ohmygod the guys! We have to tell them!" Dylan screamed.

Just then my phone buzzed, I forgot I was texting Josh. Oh shit, we had a date...He'll understand once I tell him the news, the guys missed Claire too.

**Josh: leesh? u still there?**

**Alicia: OMG josh can we go out tomorrow? i'll make it up to u, i promise!**

**Josh: i guess, but why?**

**Alicia: CLAIRE'S BACK.**

_Meanwhile..._

**Derrick's POV**

All the guys were hanging out in my basement. Chris and Cam were playing a videogame and I was watching with Kemp. Josh was texting Alicia with this happy look because he gets all dazed when he thinks about her. He was smiling at the screen then suddenly frowned.

"Dude, what's up?" I asked him, and he just stared at the screen.

"Leesh said she can't make it.." He was talking about their date in an hour. I wonder what's wrong. His phone buzzed again and he read the text. When he saw it his eyes widened and he spit out his Coke, dropping his phone. We all looked at him.

"What's wrong, bro?" Kemp asked. I grabbed his phone and read the text.

**Alicia: CLAIRE'S BACK.**

_What_? I widened my eyes and choked a little. "Dude, what?" Chris asked, not looking away from the game, where Cam was beating his ass.

"Claire's back," I said, and we all froze. All of us turned towards Cam, whose eyes were wide. He was completely still, and the controller fell from his hands. He was still turned towards the TV with his fingers in game-mode, and his mouth had fallen open just a little. Shit, he better not faint.

Cam never got over Claire. He hasn't been completely himself since she left, and he flat-out refused to date other girls, or even look at them. Since Claire's famous now, people are always wearing shirts and shit with her show, or her band, or something about her, and it kind of makes him insane. And their music is awesome, he has all their songs. Which is kind of unhealthy, he's driving himself crazy. And I know for a fact that he isn't just not over her, but he is freaking in love with her, it never died down or anything. He would get all pissed whenever we tried to make him go out with someone else, or try and forget about her, which is impossible. And Harris isn't helping either, he watches the show and has all their music.

Well this should be fun.

_Meanwhile..._

**Claire's POV**

I'm home! Wee! I'm at the front door of my parent's house, since me, Layne, and the band would be living together at our studio, like we did back in Hollywood. I'm probably gonna be here alot anyways, though.

I rang the bell and Todd opened the door. "Claire!" He screamed, and hugged me. I'm getting alot of hugs today.

"Todd!" I mocked him, and he punched me in the arm. "Jesus, it's been like three months. It's awesome that you guys are moving here. Where's Layne and the rest?"

"Layne's going to her house, and the band is still in Hollywood. They'll be here tomorrow." Todd has met the band, and they're friends. There's five people in Starcrossed; Me, Layne, Jonah Stone, Jake Owens, and Mellie Knight.

Jonah is Gordan Stone's nephew, and the one person I'm closest to in the world. Jonah is my best friend, it's like we've known each other forever, he knows everything about me and I know everything about him. Alot of people think that we're secretly dating, but that is _so_ wrong, it would feel like incest. We're way to close for romantic feelings, we just get each other. Jonah is actually pretty good-looking, but I prefer to say he looks like an aborted poodle because he's like my brother. Todd thinks he's his brother too. He has brownish black hair, kind of pale skin, and dark green -almost gray- eyes. He's a bit tall, and his muscles are pretty much invisible but he's still strong. Jonah is like freakishly in love with Mellie, but they aren't together because he's too much of a pussy to ask her. Them being together is one of the things I bug him about most. I don't see why they don't just jump each other already. They have this unspoken agreement that they belong to each other, as I have told them countless times that they like each other so they know, but are still super shy. Me and Jonah are the most-liked people in the group, voted by fans on our website. I'm the most popular girl, and he's the guy. Everyone knows that we're super close, so we're really popular with the fans.

If anyone asks Jake to describe himself, he will always say 'the sassy black guy.' Never anything else. His freaking screen name is SassyBlackGuy, for everything. On our website, his login name is that, his IM name is that, his most popular fansite is called thatsassyblackguy, his page on our website says that everywhere. It's his thing. Jake is awesome, he can and will eat everything you give him that isn't vegetables, he's really funny, and he will not try to sugarcoat it if he doesn't like you. I can't wait for him to meet Massie. He knows exactly how me and Layne feel about her, he knows everything she's done, and he already hates her and always joins us when we bitch about things. He also loves hamsters.

Mellie is the cute, shy one of the group. She's quiet and polite during interviews, with people she doesn't know, with fans, but get her alone with us and her awesome personality is just _everywhere_. She's really cool, and in our songs she is almost always the sounds you can't make with a guitar or drum set. She doesn't sing much but she's good at it, and you just can't not like her because you would feel bad. She has a huge crush on Jonah, they freaking are made for each other, but whenever I tell her she just blushes and smiles. It is my one goal in life to get them together, everyone knows it's my project and obsession. She has fluffy dark brown hair that goes to about her neck. It's not flat and boring like most girls, it's really soft and fluffy so it looks cute. She has straight bangs that kind of cover her eyes, which fits her shy personality perfectly. Her eyes are bright emerald green. She's the one I can get really girly with, and she can't judge people because she's so understanding and nice. Mellie loves animals, and she donates to the charaties and stuff that help save and care for abused animals.

"Awesome. So did you talk to anyone yet?" Todd asks, and I follow him to living room where he's watching Cartoon Network.

"Yeah, Alica, Kristen, and Dylan. I'm sleeping over at Leesh's tonight." I sit down on a kitchen chair, because our living room and kitchen aren't separated, it's just that the carpet ends for the kitchen.

"Do the guys know you're back? Or were you just gonna perform on Monday and be like 'oh hey guys, how's it going?'" He raises an eyebrow at me. He knows the whole Cam thing.

"The girls were going to text them when I left. Where's Mom and Dad?" I change the subject. I don't wanna talk about that right now.

"They're supposed to be back in a few minutes," He says, and right then we hear the front door open.

"Todd, we're home- Claire! You're here!" My mom shrieks, and my dad rushes in saying, "Claire's here?"

I smile at them and run up for even more hugs. "Hi guys! I missed you!" My mom shrieks again and bear hugs me, then my dad picks me up and hug-shakes me.

"Oh honey, we missed you! I'm so happy your new studio is here, it's hard being without my little girl!" My mom gushes, and Todd snorts. My dad claps me on the back while my mom continues to fawn over me.

"It's not like you don't have a son, or anything," Todd says from the couch.

"Oh hush," Mom smiles, then playfully swats him on the head. Dad ruffles his hair, and I stick my tongue out at him. Being in separate states made us alot closer, because we both realized that it's hard and kind of lonely without each other. It was really hard for both of us when I first left. After we started emailing and talking everyday, it got better because now we're really close.

My parents look older. My mom's face is a tiny bit wrinkled, and my dad's hair is getting a bit gray. His glasses look thicker too, so his eyes got worse. They aren't that old, just somewhere in their forties, but still.

Todd looks kind of different too. He cut his hair since the last time I saw him, it's about an inch from his eyebrows and slanted to the side. His face doesn't look as babyish. His eyes are still brown and his skin is still pale, and he still has freckles only on his nose, but he looks older. He's thirteen now.

We have our family time for a while, then I go back to Alicia's. It's gonna be fun tonight, I really missed everyone. I wonder how everyone'll react, especially Cam. I know I still love him, and from what the guys say he's still hung up on me too, but I don't know. Things can't go back to how they were, that's for sure, but I just hope everything will be fine.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**jonah, jake, and mellie belong to me. i made them up a while ago as a band and i've just gotten really attached to them. so here they are. and did you like Starcrossed? it took me a long time to think of a name that i liked for the band because i can't keep calling them 'the band.' i like it. and i can't wait till the assembly, i really liked that idea. well duh, i came up with it. **

**remember, whenever i list a sing as one that Starcrossed did, it will be in the 'songs listed' list with the title and band/artist that owns/made it. don't sue me.**

****QOTD: what do you want to happen in the next chapter? i have an idea, but i need your guys's too. they're awesome, and give me more ideas so i need them. **

**please review, i read all of them!**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**-sarah :)**


	3. pillow battle to the death

**so yeah i haven't updated in a while. sorry, but i knew what i wanted in the chapter but whenever i actually wrote it, with all the little extra stuff, it just didn't sound right. but here it is now!**

**I do not own the Clique.**

**i know this isn't as long as the other chapters, but not all of them will be that long. sorry bro.**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Alicia's POV**

"..believe she's really here! Ohmygod, I missed her so much..." Kristen and Dylan were raving about Claire being back even though she left like ten minutes ago. It's not that I don't want her here or anything, but we talked alot when she left, and I guess since I'm the closest to her out of the three of us, I'm getting used to it quicker.

"Hey, wanna iChat the guys? Claire said we could tell them what's going on," I said, and they both agreed. Since Claire left, I got back with Josh after that unofficial breakup that he didn't know about, and Dylan stayed with Derrick. Kristen is single, but she found out she liked it better that way. Kemp is still a perv, Chris is still a sort-of perv, and Cam is of course single and still pining after Claire. Shocking, right? Totally.

The guys quickly accepted and popped up on my computer screen. Derrick and Josh were the main people on screen, Chris and Kemp were playing some videogame in the backround but still said hi, and Cam was just sitting on the couch, dazed-looking.

"Is she really back?" Was the first thing out of Derrick's mouth. Dylan rolled her eyes and said, "Hello to you too, _Derrick_," but left it at that. She knows that Claire and Derrick talked the most out of the guys, then Josh, then Chris and Kemp, and not to Cam at all.

"Yeah. Her and Layne's studio is here, and the whole band is moving to Westchester. They're starting at Briarwood High next week."

The guys's eyes widened. "She's going to school with us? Wow, I can't wait to see her!" Josh exclaimed.

"Claire said there's gonna be an assembly on Monday, and Starcrossed is going to perform after the Dean announces that they're going here. It's gonna be awesome, I wonder what song they'll play?" Kristen explained, cocking her head to the side. Dylan nodded. The guys said something and they all talked about it, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching Cam, who still hadn't moved. I wonder what will happen when he sees her.

"Alicia? Alicia!" Dylan was saying, shaking me. I snapped up, I didn't hear what they were saying. "What?"

Dylan rolled her eyes. "I _said, _Claire's here. She's coming up now." Josh smiled and laughed at me and Derrick looked excited. Him and Claire had gotten close through their emails, and now she's finally back. I'm guessing Cam heard because his head snapped up(first time he's moved) and stared at the screen, eyes wide. He quickly shook his head at me, and I got what he meant. He's not ready yet, and I'm sure Claire isn't either. Thankfully I'm the only one who noticed this because Dylan and Kris wouldn't care, so I unplugged my computer with my foot, 'accidentally' ending the chat. I'm such a ninja.

"Hey, what the hell?" Dylan got up and looked at the cords. I tried to pull my foot away but she still saw it, then looked at me with her hands on her hips. "Leesh, why did you unplug it? They guys wanna see Claire too."

"Dylan are you serious? Claire can't see Cam for the first time in two years _over freaking iChat_. Did you see him? He hasn't even wrapped his head around the fact that she's in the same _state_ yet. Both of them are still way into each other! This kind of thing has to be done in person, so all the awkwardness stays in one room. And so they have a chance to jump each other, which is probably gonna happen soon enough," I grinned at that last part. I give it two weeks tops, before they screw each other.

I should start a bet on this.

"Well, God, Leesh. Nice to know this is the kind of thing you talk about when I'm not here." I turned around to see Claire with a mini backpack, smiling at me. I blushed, she wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Oh, um..hey Claire. How much of that didja hear, exactly?" I laugh awkwardly. She just laughs and shakes her head. "Do you guys really think we're just gonna hook up, after all that's happened?" She walked over and laid down on the floor, setting her bag next to her.

"Well, you never know!" Dylan said, and we all laughed. Even though it wasn't even that funny, it's just all of us being here, for the first time in two years. We talk and hang out and interrogate Claire and all that good stuff, then eventually it's like three in the morning and Dyl and Kris are asleep and me and Claire laying in a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, she rolls over in one of the nests of comfortors we've all wrapped ourselves in to face me. Claire's face is illuminated by the moonlight spilling through the big window, and her long light hair looks almost glitter-dusted. Her round blue eyes are shiny as she looks at me. "Leesh?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think me and Cam will be okay?" Her voice is soft, and despite how much things have changed right now her face looks exactly like it would have back in seventh grade, when she was insecure and unconfident and dependent on everyone. Her big eyes are wide with hope and her face has softened into an unsure, vulnerable expression. I know she's never talked about it with us, but she still loves him. Probably as much as he loves her.

I shift in my bed-nest so I can look her in the eyes. "Honestly? It might be a little hard, no, it _will _be tough at first, but you guys are meant to be together. So what if you're not with each other romantically, at least yet, but if you just talk things out first, clear the air and start out fresh, things could be great."

Claire smiles softly at this. "Thanks, Alicia. Alot." I grin at her then we both roll over to sleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**Claire's POV**

"Oh my _God_, are they freaking here yet?!" Layne whines loudly. Me and her were waiting for Gordan, Jonah, Jake, and Mellie to land in the C&L Show jet. And it was taking flipping _forever_.

"Layne, chill. There's only, what, half an hour left?" We were waiting at our jet's airport-takeoff place. Well, it was an air tower, landing strip, and parking area. Not even a parking lot, because seriously who else is gonna come here besides us, Starcrossed, and Gordan? Maybe the rest of Gordan's team and our business people that I don't feel like explaining right now, but they usually keep to Hollywood. Me and Layne came here in our C&L Show/Starcrossed van, and I was sitting in the van with the slidy door wide open. I know we're not old enough, but Gordan taught all of Starcrossed how to drive the van because we didn't want to be babysat by a driver. I turned fifteen a month ago, so I figure it's close enough.

"_Only half an hour_? Claire, that's at least thirty whole minutes! Do you have any idea what kind of majestic activities I could be doing right now?" Layne gasped, covering her mouth with her green knit scarf for dramatic effects. It was pretty cold out, so she had matching gloves too.

I rolled my eyes. "What majestic activities? Watching Glee?" She stuck her tongue out at me and yanked lightly on my hair. She didn't want to wait for them because they could have gotten to our new studio/home on their own, but Gordan wasn't letting us see it for the first time unless we were all there.

After a while, the jet got here and Jonah, Jake, Mellie, and Gordan got out. Gordan is somewhere in his thirties, and has the same brownish-black hair and pale skin as Jonah, but dark brown eyes. He got out first, then Mellie, Jake, and Jonah last.

"Hey girls, you get all settled and stuff?" Gordan asked us. Layne nodded and I got up to help bring stuff into the van. I walked over to Jonah first, though.

"Hey Jonah," I greeted him. He grabbed me in a one-armed side-hug and pressed his lips to my hair. "Hey doll."

Now, to a stranger we would have looked like a couple, but when I said we were close I meant _close_. There's no awkwardness, no hidden feelings, no nothing. Seriously, even if we made out it wouldn't spark anything. I know this for a fact, as the band acts in some of our C&L Show films, and I've had to make out with him many times. And he calls everyone names like 'doll' and stuff, it's just how he is.

"You ready for Westchester? It's alot different from Hollywood," I whistled. I know things shouldn't be _too_ weird for me and Layne, because we used to live here, but I had gotten used to things.

"I know. Are _you _ready for Westchester?" He raised his eyebrows at me. Gah. I knew I couldn't avoid this with Jonah, he's like my diary that talks to me and instead of being a book he's a person.

I sighed. "Good question."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

"_Whooooo's _ready to see your new home?!" Gordan asked us in a gameshow host voice. We were outside the gates that surrounded the property. It was a huge house, not a mansion, but still freaking big. It was very modern-looking from the outside, mostly cube-shaped with big windows. It was kind of metally looking, and the roof was flat because we would probably be going on it alot. I could see part of a pool around the corner, and the place was on a bit of a hill so there was a great view.

"_Daammmn_," I heard Jake whisper to Mellie, who nodded, eyes wide. Layne nudged my side and grinned.

Gordan opened the gates and we followed him to the front door. "You can wander around the outside later, but we need to get all our stuff unpacked," he said, yanking on the back of Jonah's shirt when he tried to sneak away. Mellie giggled and he stuck his tongue out at her and grinned, making her blush and turn away. Hmm. I haven't harassed them about getting together in at least two days, when can I again?

After Gordan opened the door and I almost fell on my face thanks to Jake shoving me through it, we all ran around and started exploring. I decided to check out the first floor later, because everyone looks there first, so I could wander around the second one myself. The staircase was one of those swirly corkscrew ones, and guess what? IT HAS A SLIDE GOING AROUND IT. I know right. Freaking awesome. Anyways, when you get to the second floor, there's this sitting area with beanbags and cool chairs like that, and a big bookshelf. Gordan had already had lots of our stuff unpacked, so it had everyone's favorites. And a dictionary and smart people things like that. There was already a picture of all of us hung up, and there was probably at least three more somewhere, of that same picture.

It's the official Starcrossed picture. We always had a few of them lurking around. Starting from the left, it was Layne, me, Jonah, Mellie, then Jake. Layne had been jumping when it was taken, and she was like two feet high with her right leg kicked out and the left one halfway folded. She was wearing red skinny jeans, a tight white tank top that said 'security' in big black letters, and her boots weren't an actual color, but a solid wall of rainbow glitter in between two layers of clear rubber. Her hair had crimped chunks, and her extensions were orange. Her face had a crazy smile on it. Next to her, I was standing with my left hand on my side, a bit higher than my hips, and my head cocked a bit to the left. I was smiling my sweet Claire smile, and my right arm was around Jonah's shoulders. I had on faded and ripped light gray skinnys, a sky blue shirt with a white shooting star on it, and white Keds. My bangs were just starting to grow out so they were just a bit side-swept from me flipping it out of my eyes, and my hair was halfway to my elbows. Jonah was standing in the middle, with his arms crossed and his feet a bit apart, badass leader mode. He had a smirk on his face, but instead of making him look like a douche with the way he's standing, he looks cool. He's wearing faded black jeans, a black band tee, an unzipped black hoodie with the sleeves shoved up, and black sneakers. Mellie is on his side, her knees together but feet apart. Her head is tilted a bit and her face has that cute Mellie look on it. The green plaid longsleeve she's wearing isn't buttoned up, but tied at the bottom, and underneath is a white tank. Her light blue jeans aren't as tight as me and Layne's, and her shoes are white flats. On her head is a dark navy blue fedora hat, set at just the right angle. At the end was Jake, and he had his ass sticking out and a hand on his hips. His shirt was oversized and white with a gangster hamster on it, his blue jeans were baggy, and his sneakers were really dirty. He was grinning really big and had a fake mustache on. Above all of us, it said 'STARCROSSED' in big letters, with 'The Claire and Layne Show' below it in alot smaller letters. It had each of our names under it, in our handwriting because all of us had really crappy signatures and we had weird print anyways.

After the sitting area place, there was a wide hallwayish thing, and each of our rooms had a sign with our name on it. We made the signs when we first started living together, and mine is blue with candy designs. My name is in big blue and green letters(of course I pick blue and green, wonder where that one came from). I banged into my room, and it is pretty freaking majestic if I do say so myself.

The walls are lime green, and the floor's light turquoise. My bed wasn't really a bed, it was one of those couchy-mattress things that just go on the floor. It was orange, and the comfortor was sky blue with glittery stars, like my old ones at home. A bunch of brightly-colored pillows were scattered on it. Next to my bed was a purple nightstand next to it, with a lamp that lights up in various neon colors. There was a yellow and orange striped rug on the floor, and a red shelf with my bags and stuff. The closet was full of random things, since all of us just kept all our clothes and stuff in a big closet so we don't misplace parts of outfits we need for shows. And we just steal each other's clothes, anyways. Next to my shelf was a table with my computer and editing stuff, and my other tech-y things. I haven't put up any posters or pictures yet, and I still need to Claire-ify the room, but it's still awesome. And colorful.

I left and wandered around the rest of the second floor. It was mostly just our bedrooms and normal house things, but it had our cool things too. I'm pretty sure most houses don't have a recording studio. After lurking around the rooms, I went downstairs, where I found Jake and Jonah whacking each other with giant stretch pillows that look kind of like penises. Except, you know, giant and fuzzy and neon.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and Mellie walked over to me from where she was watching with Layne. "Pillow battle to the death. Whoever loses has to sing a Justin Bieber song to someone in the park."

I giggled. "We should tape this, for the show." She grinned and pulled out her iPhone. As soon as it began recording, I started narrarating in a whisper. "And here we see a wild Jonah-cat and rabid Jake-rabbit, engaged in a deathly brawl. The Jake-rabbit poucnes on the Jonah-cat, weapon directed at said Jonah-cat's face. Jonah-cat dodges, look at him go, and swipes viciously at the offending object..." I trail off as Mellie starts laughing, then walk over to find Gordan. I have to ask him something about Monday.

He was leaning on the wall leading to the kitchen, watching us with a bemused look. I think by now he's used to us, and just seems 200% done with this shit. He notices me and smiles. "Well howdy-do. You like your room?"

"Yeah." I start to say something else but he says something.

"Are you and Layne ready for this?" I know that he means living here, with everyone, and all the changes that have happened. He knows how different things are going to be for us.

I sigh. "Yeah. It's weird though. I mean, all these people used to know who we are because I was in the popular group, and Layne was, well, Layne. We were well-known as best friends, but..now it's like we're different people. But we're not."

"I think I get it. You two _are _different though. Remember when I first talked to you guys? You were just kids, and you still are. Except now you're serious about important things and know when it's time to be mature and how things are in life. Even Layne," He grinned. I smiled. Gordan was awesome. I ended up forgetting what I was gonna ask him, so I went to go explore the house.

The whole house was really modern-looking, and had lots of cool furniture like the stuff that you see on iFunny or something. Well, we always had weird furniture because the show was weird, so yeah. After a while it was late, so we all went to our new rooms and layed around.

_Later..._

Why am I still up? It's like midnight. I'm usually awake till like past one, but I can tell that's not why I'm up. Where's Jonah, I feel like deep-talking. He's probably up and on his guitar right now, writing another song about Mellie.

I left my room and heard a soft strumming from Jonah's room. His is across from mine, and his door-name-sign-thing is dark green with black letters. The letters had thin dark red stripes. I knocked my Claire knock(we all have secret knocks) and the guitar stopped. That meant I could come in, so I did. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, holding his personal guitar. His room was mostly dark colors. The walls and ceiling were a dark forest green, and the carpet was a deep blood red. He had a real bed, unlike me, and it was made of dark wood, like the bookshelf and table. The pillows were a stormy blue, and the comfortors and blankets were the same color, in plaid. The table had his computer on it and a red desk lamp.

"Hey Claire." He moved over a bit so I could sit down. I climbed on his bed and sat cross-legged, and he moved to face me. "Hey Jonah."

"What's up?" He asked, laying his guitar next to us. "Eh..I don't know.."

"Is it Cam?" Jesus, he doesn't even know him, yet knows everything. My voice got really small. "Maybe."

"Claire, it's gonna be fine. You know he loves you. Don't worry." Yeah, I know he loves me. I love him. But things can't just be the same. That's pretty much impossible now.

"Yeah, it's impossible, but it doesn't have to be exactly the same as two years ago. You can start over." Wait, what? I didn't realize I said that part out loud. Maybe I didn't and he just read my mind. That's probably it.

"I know, but I'm always gonna remember that thing with the Bitch"(all of us called her the Bitch)"and I'll always wonder if something like that'll happen again. I mean, he explained what happened and I could _tell_ that he was so sorry, but that's the thing. He did it. He didn't think, didn't try to stop her, just..listened."

"Clairebear, listen to me. Sure, he did that, but it was a _mistake_. And he didn't know what was going on, he was being told that the girl he's in love with is sneaking around with his best friend- you'd have been hurt and confused too. And you know he regrets it, you know he wishes it never happened, but it did. And it was a _mistake_. We all make them," He stopped to make an about-to-sneeze face, "Coughcough_diggingaroundinhisjournal_coughcough." He raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. "Thanks Jonah. I just- I don't know how to talk to him. I want to at least have him as my friend. But how the hell do I talk to him?"

Jonah shrugged. "Trip him in the hallway?" I giggled and punched his shoulder. "Okay, maybe not that. But I feel like you'll know what to do, when you need to." Eh. Why's he gotta be so damn cryptic?

I hugged him. "Thanks, Jonah." He smiled at me and lightly whacked my head. "Anytime, Clairebear."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**i know i didn't have the assembly show or the guys or whatever in this. i was going to, but i'm not feeling that writery right now and i gotta feel writery to make it good. it took me a while to even make this chapter, and i kept rewriting and stuff. it'll be in the next chapter. i hope. **

**i know i was supposed to have that other story up by now, but i keep trying to start it and it ends up just not good. like, you know when you've made something decent and when you haven't. but it'll be up soon, i promise.**

**QOTD: who's your fictional character crush? i can't be the only one who freaking loves people from books or cartoons. mine are cam from the clique(ohmygod, he's my baby. and my husband. i love him) and prince zuko from avatar. prince zuko is awesome.**

**-sarah:)**

**ps: i'll try to update at least once a week, like i'm supposed to. **


	4. we don't have any seatbelts

**okay so hurr's the chapter.**

**I do not own the Clique. I also don't own any of the songs in the song list below. **

**check out the character visuals on my profile!**

**SONG LIST:**

**we got the world - icona pop**

**all night - icona pop**

**more than alive - the ready set**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**fisher house**

**Cam's POV **

Ohmygod. Ohmygod.

Claire's back.

OHMYGOD.

CLAIRE IS FREAKING BACK.

In this state. In this town. Hell, maybe even within walking distance, if she's at the Lyons house. Which I totally don't stalk in case she ever visits and tries to hide it from us. Psh, yeah.

She's really back. I wonder how she looks in person. I know what she looks like from the show, but it'll be different in person. I wonder if her hair is still soft and nice. Same with her lips. Okay I'm stopping now I'm getting creepy. But still.

God, this is crazy. I'm really nervous about seeing her again, will she even _want _to see me again? She has to, we were together for like a year, and she said she loved me when she left. Does she still love me? Maybe we can get back together.

God I hope so.

Gahh, Harris keeps calling to me come down. I don't want to. Leave me alone so I can think about Claire.

"Cam, get off your ass and get down here!" No. "Cam!" Go away. "_Cam_!" Ughh, leave me alone you douche.

My bedroom door slammed open, revealing Harris. "Cameron fucking Fisher, what is your problem, it's time to freaking _eat_." I rolled my eyes(does Claire still love them?) and slumped off my bed. "Calm your balls, I'm coming."

He scoffed and leaned against the doorframe. "Alright. You've been acting more girly than usual since you got back from Derrick's. What's up?"

I sighed. "Claire's back. She's starting at Briarwood High next week." His eyes widened. He knows how I feel about Claire.

"And this is a good thing?"

"Yes? I don't know. What if she ignores me or something?" I sort of whined. I flopped back onto my bed, face first. Harris sighed and shoved my legs over so he could sit. "Cam, don't worry. Just..you love her, right?" I nodded, as best as I could with a pillow slathered across my face. "Then it'll be fine. Claire doesn't hate you. You know how she is."

"But it's been two years. She might be into different people. She left, didn't she?"

"Yeah, because it's what she thought was right. You two have always been all fragile, but you gotta show her you need her back."

"What do you mean?" I whined. I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"I don't know, I'm not all prissy and Cam-ish. Just try not to overwhelm her with it, okay? You gotta ease into it, make her want to be your friend first. Then you'll know what to do from there." Hmm. Harris has good advice for once.

I sighed and rolled off my bed, slumping onto the floor. "Okay. Thanks, Harris."

He grinned and slapped my back. "Anytime, Cammie. Now let's get downstairs, if Mom gets mad because we're late for dinner I'm kicking your ass."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**the next day**

**starcrossed van**

**Claire's POV**

"Layne, keep your eyes on the fucking road!"

"Well, _fuck you_, O Wise One, why don't you take the wheel?"

"_Jesus take the wheel_!"

"Goddammit Jake, it's too early for screeching..."

This was a typical Starcrossed car ride. We were on our way to Briarwood High, where we would make sure we're ready to perform then screw around until the assembly. We were already in our performy outfits, so we looked good. The assembly was going to be whole-school, and at the last period of the day. Layne was driving, so of course we were all praying for our lives.

"Oh shit!" Layne swerved suddenly to avoid a squirrel, making Jonah fall off his seat. He landed on his face at Jake's feet.

"_Layne_!"

"I'm _sorry_! I don't control the movement of squirrels! Maybe you should use a seatbelt!"

"_We don't have any in here_!"

Mellie groaned and closed her eyes. She was cranky because we had to get up early to get ready. Right now the school day was at least half-over, but we had to find our outfits and do other random stuff. At least we looked good.

Layne was wearing a red plaid skirt over black fishnets. She had a tight white tank and black high-tops, and her hair had red extensions. Her eye makeup was dark gray. Mellie had short light pink and gray striped t-shirt dress and white Vans. She had light gray eyeshadow and a reddish tint to her lips. Jake had a white button up, black jeans, and white sneakers. Jonah was wearing a black MCR shirt, white skinnys, and black high top sneakers. I had on short white cutoffs over galaxy-print tights, a white v-neck, and black high-tops. My eyelids had a bit of sparkles lightly dusted on them, and I had black eyeliner with thick wings.

"We're here!" Layne shouted, the van stopping quickly, making us all shoot forward a bit.

"Praise the lord," Jake sighed. We all climbed out of the car. When I stepped out, I stood back and stared at the building. It was old-looking, tough bricks and thick layers of cement instead of that weird crumbly shit or stucco like other schools. The main building is freaking huge, with the smaller wings on the sides.

I felt Layne creep up behind me. "Yeah, I know," she murmured. I guess she knows what I'm thinking.

We walked in through the doors, and me and Layne lead the way to the office because we know the school is basically a bigger version of BOCD. When we get in, I go up to the secretary lady, whose nametag reads 'Laura'.

"Excuse me?" I say in my high-pitched 'innocent voice'. "Yes?" Laura asks, turning around in her swivel chair. When she looks up at us her eyes widen. "Oh! You're the Starcrossed kids! My daughter loves you! Let's see, you're looking for the...assembly room, correct? It's straight down the hall, at the very back of the building. Big double-doors, you can't miss it."

"Thank you," I say sweetly, and she smiles. "Anytime, dear. Great meeting you kids, and have a nice day!" We smile and head to the assembly room. When we get there, Jake slams the doors open and slides in, scaring the hell out of everyone inside. Gordan was already there, going over stuff with the staff.

People usually treat me like the leader or representative one of the group, so they mostly check things with me and I check with the group. Some staff dude came up to me and started filling me in. "Claire! Everything's set up, so you should all just check your things. When you're all set just hang around, you're on in about an hour."

I nodded and we all went to our stuff. Usually, Jake has the drums, Jonah and Layne have any strings, Mellie has the weird sounds and techy stuff, and it's either me or Layne or Jonah or some combination singing. After we got all our stuff checked, I got bored.

Me and Layne were sitting on the floor, rolling a water bottle back and forth. "Cllaaaiiiirrrrre, I'm boorrrrrrred. Entertain me."

"What am I supposed to do? Tap dance?"

"If that's all you've got..Hey! let's ask if we can pull anyone out of class." She said, her face lighting up. I know she wanted to see Dempsey, who she stayed in touch with. Probably Meena and Heather, too. And I have my rich girls.

"Sure, I'll tell Gordan we're going on an adventure. Be right back." I got up and snuck up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey Gordan."

"Son of a- Claire! Don't do that, what do you want?" He jumped. "Me and Layne are going on an adventure."

His eyes narrowed. "What kind of 'adventure?'" Psh, fine, don't trust us.

"We're gonna see if we can pull our friends out of class. They know about the assembly, anyways. We wanna say hi."

"Claire, no-"

"Kaythanksbye! C'mon Layne!" I said loudly, grabbing her wrist and yanking her off the floor, dragging her to the office. Layne convinced Laura to call Alicia and Dempsey from their classes, but nobody else.

"Wait, is that Claire- _Laynie_!" I turned around and saw Alicia and Dempsey running to us. Well, Dempsey was running to Layne while Alicia just fastwalked to me. "God, I was scared I was in trouble! Wait, you called us out, right?" Alicia rushed out.

"Yeah, we wanted to get everyone but Laura wouldn't let us," I pointed to Layne, who was standing with an excited Dempsey.

"Who's Laura? Nevermind, are you nervous? You're about to go on in front of the whole school! Including a certain freaky-eyed boy, hmm? Your old playmate, oohlala!" She giggled, making kissy faces and wiggling her eyebrows. I blushed and punched her on the arm. "Leesh! Shut up! Gahh, I wonder what he'll think..?"

She 'eee'-ed. "Aaah! I knew it! You love him, wanna make out with him, do the nasty in a hall closet! You should talk to him." I turned bright red. "Ah-_leee_-sha! Not right now, you're gonna make me nervous! What if he's in the front row?"

"Oh, he'll be in the front row, alright, I'll make sure of it." Shit, I shouldn't of gave her ideas.

"Claire?" We froze.

Oh god. I know that voice. I know that voice so hard.

Me and Alicia slowly turned around.

Cam.

He was standing a few feet away from us, holding a hallpass. He looked shocked. He also looked freaking amazing, with his black hair all perfect and wavy, just the right length, and dark clothes like always. Black jeans, gray Strokes shirt, leather jacket. And, oh god, his eyes, his eyes. I miss his eyes. They're perfect.

"Claire?" He asked again, and I snapped out of it. Oh god, what do I say, what do I say.

"Um..Hi," said awkwardly, with a tiny smile on my face. My eye's must've been freaking huge. I was about to say something else, but Layne grabbed my arm. "C'mon, Lyons, we gotta go!" She started dragging me away, so I just gave him a tiny wave and smile, then left.

Ohmygod. He looked so hot. I MEAN, um, he seems well, great to see him again. Yeah.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**hallway**

**Cam's POV**

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, _she's here. _She said hi to me. She _smiled_ at me. God, I sound like such a fangirl, but damn. That was a perfect moment, too. Across an almost-empty hallway, locking eyes and at loss for words.

God I sound like Nicholas Sparks.

Claire always liked how I'm romantic, so I guess it's cool. I can't wait till the assembly, Claire's so amazing on stage. She looked good, her outfit was cool. And her blue eyes stood out because of the black, they looked bigger and brighter than usual. And her hair was nice too, straight and her bangs were spiking out. I wonder how she did that.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**assembly room**

**behind the curtains**

**Claire's POV**

We're about to go on, ohmygodohmygodohmygod. What if I mess up? I've never been this nervous before a performance before.

"Claire, calm down. You'll do fine, I promise." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head even though I know it's Jonah. He looked me in the eyes. "Don't worry. It's not even that many songs."

"Thanks Jonah. Good luck." He clapped my shoulder and we all went in a huddle thing.

Gordan gave us our usual pre-show pep talk, then Jake led us through a prayer. He always does, being super-religous. He says he needs to let God know he's thankful and we should too.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**assembly room**

**front row**

**Cam's POV**

Alicia dragged us all to the front row. Dean Don is walking out now, with the Bird Lady.

"Quiet, everyone! Students, please-" Miss Burns started, only to get a bunch of bird calls and screams. "Quiet-"

"SHUT UP!" Dean Don shouted, and everyone did. He smirked at Miss Burns who scrunched her face up and looked more like an eldery hawk than ever.

"As you know, two years ago Claire Lyons and Layne Abeley left Westchester and the Sirens-Tomahawk family to pursue an entertainment career, or the Claire and Layne Show-" crazy screams and cheers "-along with a musical career in Starcrossed-" even louder cheering. I think I heard someone scream 'waffle irons,' but I'm not sure "-but now, we have a surprise!" Gasps and excited whispers filled the room.

"Now, if all of you would please welcome Claire Lyons, Layne Abeley, Jonah Stone, Jake Owens, and Mellie Knight!" They all ran out at when their names were called. The school was going wild. I'm pretty sure someone just grabbed my hair. "Who're now _back _in Westchester, and attending Briarwood High!" The room was so loud.

"Hey guys, it's great being here-" Claire started. "-and we can't wait to start attending this school-"Layne went. "-but right now-" Jonah grinned, and a bunch of girls squealed when he talked. "-we're gonna perform for you guys!" Mellie finished. Jake just screamed when they finished, and the curtains behind them opened with their stuff.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**assembly room**

**stage**

**Claire's POV**

"...please welcome Claire Lyons-" I heard that and ran out in front of the curtains with a huge smile. There's really nothing like standing in front of a whole crowd of cheering people who, even though you don't know anything about them, love your work and think good thoughts about you and get all nervous and flustered and honored to meet you, like you're some big important person. To them, you are.

While the rest of the band came out and we talked, I wasn't really paying attention. I was scanning the room, looking for people I knew. I see some familiar faces, people I know by hair or style or something they've done, and a few I know by name. There's Olivia, still buttery-blonde and with this air of bubbly unawareness going on. Strawberry and Kori, I think it was, jumping with their hands on each other's arms and ecstatic looks. That dude that Layne dated for a while, Eli, still emo-looking, but it fits. Griffin, who I admit I thought was kind of hot, kind of, trying to look bored but failing miserably. Some guy on the soccer team that I borrowed a pencil from once, convincing him that I wanted him. Oh, there's the rich girls! In the front row, squealing at me. With the guys, who look excited. And- oh god. Cam. Freaking Alicia, making him be in the front. He looks so cute, sort of unsure and- Shit we're on.

The first song was me and Layne singing, since sometimes we gotta let people know that we're still more serious about the show. I stood next to Layne, glancing at her. She grinned at me, winking. The music started and I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. Then I breathed out and opened my eyes, smiling big at the crowd. Then me and Layne started singing the first song, We Got the World*****.

I let myself get lost in the song, and when it ended we immediately started the second one*****, changing the music quickly but blending it so it didn't sound rushed and shitty.

I glanced down at the front row, where the rich girls and the guys looked amazed. But I mostly just looked at Cam. He was staring at me, and he looked dazed and wonder-y. We stopped for a minute when the song ended, because Jonah was singing the last one. He went up front and it got so damn loud from all the girls squealing in there. He grinned at them, causing more high-pitched shrieks, and we started playing the last song, More than Alive*****.

When the song ended, we all did our 'thank you and goodbye' speech and that 'can't wait to start attending briarwood' stuff, and all the students were cleared out of the room to go home. The first row had to leave last because they went in order from who's closest to the doors, so the rich girls were squealing to me about how awesome that was and everything. And me and the band were walking down the stairs on the side of the stage. Which were right next to the front row.

Alicia really picked the best spot. They were all standing as they waited, talking to each other. Except for Cam. He was quiet, with a sort of lost and dazed(and adorable) expression on his face. He didn't notice me right next to him on the stairs.

And then seriously the best thing happened. No, really.

I tripped.

But I didn't just stumble and catch myself, oh hell no. I fell off the stairs, RIGHT FREAKING ONTO CAM.

I don't mean I bumped into him and left before he realized it was me. I mean I fell onto him, knocking us both to the ground. He ended up on his back, with me laying on top of him. I landed pretty hard, so at first I was pressed into him, with my head next to his, so my chin was in his neck. Then I lifted up my head, and my face was literally an inch from his and I was afraid if I moved just a bit closer I would start making out with him.

I took a second to appreciate how great it felt to have my entire body right on his, and damn he felt nice. So I didn't get up. I looked in his(perfect) eyes and smiled just a tiny bit. "Um..hi."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**WELL THAT JUST SCREAMED SEXUAL TENSION. i hope you liked it, and sorry for not updating in a while.**

**i put up links to character visuals on my profile, so go check those out. **

**QOTD: what are your views on gays/bi/lesbians? i know there are lots of opinions about it, but you don't have to answer if you're like uncomfortable or anything. i'm gonna put what i think about it on my profile.**

**-sarah:)**

**ps: BY THE WAY I HAVE A STORY I WANNA TELL YOU GUYS. so i was at the store with my mom and i saw this cashier guy that looked exactly like how i picture Josh. and HIS NAME WAS JOSH. sign from god.**

**byeeee.**


End file.
